Strongest in the Multiverse
by Mirabilis1235
Summary: During his battle with Majin Buu, Vegito gets sucked into a dimensional portal. Poll on profile for what Universe he should end up in. Rated M for future content


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or it's characters**

**AN: This idea came to me while playing raging blast 2 today. When I was playing as Vegito, I thought about what could happen if he never unfused. From there, the idea become a 'fusion' of ideas from the Dragon ball Z franchise. It will either be a time travel fic, or a crossover, I'll put up a poll for what the first world he ends up will be. Anyway vote on the poll on my profile or review if you want to see this fic continue**

"HAHAHA. Pathetic. Is this all you can do?" Vegito stated with a smug look upon his face, since he began the fight against the pink monster, he quickly determined his power was far greater. He knew from Goku, that fusion is stronger if the power levels of the two fighters are close. But this much power was something else altogether. His power level was leagues above Super Saiyan 3 as Goku and this is only his first Super Saiyan level.

His mind felt sharper thanks to Vegeta, his body was stronger than both of them combined. The knowledge of years of battle experience, different fighting techniques, bloodlust, something Goku never truly understood. Vegito knew it all, he felt whole, as if Goku and Vegeta were meant to become him one day. It was the perfect blend, he was now the strongest being in the Universe and he loved the feeling of it.

Holding his smug look he stated "Go ahead Buu. Give it your best shot, I won't even try to block this time" Majin Buu had tried desperately to harm him, using his sons own fusion attacks, Gohan and Piccolo's tactics. He even tried to turn him into candy. Nothing worked on Vegito, the Super Saiyan could see anything he did from a mile away. He knew he was unbeatable, he wanted Buu to fully understand that before he destroyed him.

"NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO. I won't lose to you, I REFUSE. You will die, bastard, I'll KILL YOU" The pink beast roared, his ki beginning to rise exponentially, Vegito's smug look remained but his eyes hardened, preparing for anything Buu might attempt. "RRRAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH" His power continued to rise, still nowhere near his own level, but Vegito realized Buu was just getting desperate. What would merely powering up do?

His eyes noticed strange cracks beginning to appear in air around him, causing him to lose the smirk. "OI, what are you doing ugly?" Buu ignored him as the cracks became larger, part of him was screaming to stop whatever the pink monster was trying to do, but part of him knew whatever it was, wouldn't hurt him.

Vegito chose the latter, Buu had already destroyed the people of Earth, he killed or absorbed his family and friends. According to the Supreme Kai, the absorption was permanent, the Kai's own mentor was part of the fat Buu. His family was dead, just like planet Vegeta, it was all gone. The Dragon balls could not bring back his boys, who were trapped within the beast. They were a permanent part of him, just like he is now a permanent fusion of Goku and Vegeta.

The rage slammed into him, with a feral war cry he ascended into Super Saiyan two, lightning bolts coating his form, his hair taller and sharper. This Majin Buu took the most important parts of him, his pride and joy, his legacy, his sons, the last members of the Saiyan race. Let this pink bastard do what he was trying to do, let the beast use everything in his power to try and kill him. Buu won't even be able to scratch him, his smug look returned, the beast would suffer before he had the luxury of dying.

"NO, I WON'T LOSE. YOU DIE. JUST DIE" Steam began shooting out of all of the pores on his pink body. The cracks in the sky began to open, showing black empty pits. Now Vegito began to grow slightly concerned, what was this technique? But still, he remained where he was.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING VEGITO? KILL HIM NOW. HE'S TEARING A HOLE INTO THE DIMENSION" Vegito snorted at hearing the old Kai panicking, he didn't really understand what he was talking about. But he was still confident that he would not lose to this pink blob. Cutting off the connection, he waited for Buu to finish whatever attack he was preparing.

"IF I CAN'T KILL YOU. THEN I'LL SEND YOU AWAY!" Vegito blinked, send him away? What the hell did he mean by that?

Suddenly black tendrils burst out of the empty crack in the sky, heading right for him. Powering up, he easily began dodging, instincts telling him he did not want them touching him. As he continued dodging lazily, he saw more cracks opening up all around him. Snorting he opened both hands and began finger blasting the incoming tendrils.

Vegito's eyes widened, when he saw the blasts didn't only not destroy them instantly, they seemed to absorb the blast and grow larger. His head snapped to the side narrowing missing a tendril from behind, only to notice it seemed to grow from the aura around his body. Seeing tendrils literally surrounding him, blocking any escape route he snarled in annoyance. Thinking quickly, knowing this technique was one that might actually beat him, he put his fingers to his forehead.

Vegito used instant transmission to appear behind Buu, the strange technique had to end now "Game's over, you're dead" Buu only had time to gasp in surprise as Vegito shouted the name of his technique "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA"

Buu screamed in agony as his body was ripped into pieces down to the cellular level, each piece disintegrating from the powered up blast. Vegito narrowed his eyes as the blast faded, he overpowered that attack to make sure Buu died. But a feral snarl left his mouth as he saw the tendrils on the other side of the attack, in much greater numbers. A tendril wrapped around his left leg, as he moved his right arm to blast it, that was caught in another tendril.

Like a calling, the rest of the tendrils lunched at him, Vegito let out a feral roar of defiance and powered up his aura "I WILL NOT FALL LIKE THIS" The tendrils seemed to grow tighter as they latched on, sucking the very strength out of him "What.. a.. pathetic way to die..." He saw the tendrils pulling him into the darkness from whence they came, before unconsciousness claimed him. His last thought was of his wives, his sons and a deep feeling of failure.

**AN: Short, basic, to the point eh. That place he is in will be the way he will get around to other worlds, if you want to see it continue, vote on the poll on my profile and/or review. This gets a decent response I'll continue it. Mirabilis**


End file.
